The Dark Knight
by May845
Summary: An evil is rising and Summer knows too well what it is. She a girl of many secrets and her partner is an optimistic boy with a huge crush on her. "Its not that I hate you ,but I did that in order to protect you" Summer turn around disappearing into the darkness with a blade in hand.
1. Prologue

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story. **

**Summer: Writer block again? **

**Me: Yup... Anyways this idea pop in mind after a dream I had and a book I was reading. I will be writing this hopefully get some ideas for my other stories. Let get into the story shall we? **

* * *

_'There was once a group of knights serving for the King of all pokemon and humans alike. Their job was to protect anyone from harm at any cost. Most were treated as hero while others weren't. Each knight represent different elements. One being earth, fire, water, dark, light, and last magic. Each knights has their own special abilities that break them apart from everyone else. Each one hold different weaponry at their disposal and trained to use them at their full potential. For many years the kingdom lived peacefully with their everyday life. Until the King starts to change and grew greedy and selfish as time passes by. He raised the taxes on everything and took all of the riches though out the land. If anyone didn't pay or had the money , the King would order death upon them without hesitation. The knights didn't like what the King has become and plot a plan against him. They went to war against the King and his army and manage to overthrown him ,but it had a cost to pay. All the knights passed in order to win and all there remain is their armor and weapons. Six families was entrusted to protect them and honor their bravery. To fear the worse, they knew it was only the beginning. One day the King will raise from the grave with even more greater power then before. Determinant to take back what taken from him and the life of his knights for their treachery. Chaos would soon to begin and the dead would raise from the graves. No one is safe once he returns.' _An elder woman closed a book and smile at the five year old girl.

"Grandmother that was a wonderful story ,but I can't help it to feel I was related somehow" The young girl looks up with her brown eyes wondering for answers.

The elder woman smiles placing her hands on the young girl's head messing up her hair " That because you are dear. You are the Dark Knight Summer. You are capable of doing wonderful things."

"I-I am?" The girl shutters looking up to her grandmother in surprise.

The grandmother nods " Yes dear ,but promise me that you will never tell anyone about this"

"O-Of c-course g-grandmother " The young girl shutters as a small orange reptile like creature with a cream belly , navy blue eyes , and a fire at the tip of his tail walks in forth of the girl. The creature hops and sits in the girl's lap offering her a big and yet gentle smile. The girl smiles as her hand pet the creature's soft fur.

"Summer remember your journey will begin. You and Charmander will accomplish many things together" The grandmother smiles as she picks up the girl and her pokemon. "Come on kiddo its time for bed"

"Aww grandmother I don't want to " The girl pouts as her grandmother chuckles "Now dear you need your rest. What good would a knight do if they're tired"


	2. Chapter 1: Not like in the movies

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story. **

**I want to let you know what you read before was the prologue and pokemon WILL be in it. Just wanted to make that clear. And there will be other things in it that are not pokemon ,but hey its my story. And its rated teen for a reason. Now that out of the way. Let begin.**

* * *

**Summer's P.O.V**

Voices of people I killed in the past. Their bloody scream and cries fill my head as I trash around in my bed trying to sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see the decaying bodies of my victims. There would be no eyes and blood would fall down staining their blackish reddish skin. Rotting flesh falls down its body and torn clothing. Bony hands and arms giving them an undead appearance. They would stare at me wanting nothing ,but to kill me. I regret what I had done and the past comes back to hunt me each time. I feel something around my neck cutting off my air supple. I open my eyes to see a decaying man with his face half blown off as bits of his brains dripping down and a smirk forms forms on his undamaged face. I try to move ,but I notice the man wasn't alone. Two more grab my legs and the other two grab on to my arms preventing me from moving.

"You can't run away from us. No matter how far you are. You can't escape us. You took our life and now its time to pay back the favor" The unearthly voice bounds around within my skull. There nothing I could do ,but to await my death. I took their life and now they would take mine now. I deserve to to be killed after all I have done...Even I'm not safe from myself. One day _she_ will break out of her cage and take over once more. Once I'm gone than _she_ would be gone as well. As much as I want to deny the fact ,but I know its true. I'm a murder and a person who enjoy the sight of suffering. I hate it and yet _she_ loves it. I'm too weak to go against her. A growl escape my throat and forcefully remove the hands around my neck. I mutters a few words before the spirits disappear. I look at my bed to see Pichu is sound asleep. Good they didn't attack him ,but it doesn't hurt to check. I carefully check if he hurt or not. A sigh of relief escapes my throat as I feel the cage that keeping _her _locked is getting weaker and weaker as time goes by. It still dark out and I can't sleep. I carefully climb out of my window making sure not to wake up my partner and sit on the roof of the house. My glance reach to the night sky with stars shining bright in the sky. So many things happened in the last three mouths and everyone treats me like a hero, but I'm no hero. One of the reasons why I became a pokemon ranger is to get away from my past and my father. He made me the way I am today a murder...I'm not safe and my father will find me. Looking back at my childhood...Let just say it wasn't the greatest. I never told anyone about it not even my friends. For a while I sit there listening to the Kricketot and the Kricketune as I look at the stars.

"I feel something big is going to happen" I'm sensing my dad is up to something ,but I'm not sure what. Knowing him it might be have to be ruler of the world or killing pokemon and humans alike. He not the most sane person out there. A sound of groaning catches my ears as I look down with the scent of death filled my nose. I gasp to see something I never thought I would see...Instead of my dad its an undead creature or other words a zombie. What made me worry the most is on its shirt has the symbol of a bloody human skull with darkish flames surrounds it. My dad manage to bring the dead back to life...This isn't a zombie shown in movies , more like black magic. Zombies don't eat human flesh like shown in the movies. They are slaves to anyone who anyone who bring them back and unlike the movie. The are fast and deadly too. They will kill anyone within their master's order. One more thing that everyone doesn't know about they are smart. I quickly climb back to my room and grab my black sword with golden markings. Not long before a sound of a bloody scream fills the air. It didn't take me long to realize it belong to Nema. At the corner of my eye I see Pichu waking up.

"What was that?" Pichu ask looking up at me with sleepy eyes.

"Its nothing go back to sleep" I reply biting inside of my cheek trying to sound normal. Satisfied with the answer Pichu falls back to sleep as I dash though the hall and downstairs into Nema's room. To find the same zombie for before cornering Nema and I yell with no fear in my voice " Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

The creature turns around and grins "Well,well, well isn't this the knight of the dark coming to save a life of a worthless girl."

"Knight of the Dark?" Nema ask shaking with fear " What does it mean by that?"

"Oh she didn't tell you little girl?" The creature's grin turn wider with every word it spoke "Do you really know Summer? She been hiding things for you"

"I-Is that true?" Nema looks at me for answers ,but I remain silent.

I lift up my blade and stab its head off and before it could get back up. I shout as a dark aura surrounds me "To protect pokemon and people alike! I the knight of the dark shall banish you from the face of the earth!" I stab the creature once more before it disappears leaving a bloody mess. I turn to Nema to see her eyes widen in shock and fear.

"I-Is it gone?" Nema ask looking around rapidly as if she saw Giratina himself.

"Yes and hopefully it still gone" I calmly reply as I put the sword down and look at Nema "Did it hurt you?"

Nema shake her head as she try to stop shaking.

"Good" I start cleaning up the bloody mess with the help of Nema. I can't help ,but to wonder is how did Nema's scream wake up the others? I guess they are deep sleepers. Not sure I should be glad of it or not.

"I thought zombies aren't real and what is the knight of the dark? To me the Dark Knight sounds better." Nema ask as we finish off the remaining blood.

"They're real as they can ever be. Have you heard the legend of the-" I stop myself remembering the promise I made.

"The legend of what?" Nema ask looking up at me with her blue eyes.

"Never mind and promise me you wouldn't tell anyone what you saw or heard" I stare at her with emotionless face and the only emotion show is seriousness.

"Summer why are you so secretive" Nema pouts as she cross her arms "You will have to answer my questions if you want me to keep it a secret."

"Fine ,but not all of them. I'm alright breaking the code I go by" I reply as I grab my sword and start heading back to my room "Go to sleep. I will answer most of your questions in the morning"

I remain silent as I carefully walk towards my room not to wake up Ben, Rand, and Leanne. On my way I hear the sound of 'ticking' bounding around the room. Knowing its from the clock I made my way into my room. I quickly hide the blade under my bed. Tried I climb under the covers of my bed letting my muscles to relax. I try to fight against my drowsiness not wanting to repeat the same dream. Hopefully Nema would forget what happened in the morning ,but something tells me its not. Failing to fight it off. Sleep finally overcomes me.


	3. Chapter 2: Dream and Creature

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Sorry for the wait I was watching Fairy Tails and I been writing the rest of the chapters too. Today in my Art club someone put make up on a boy...Yup my life isn't normal. I have testing next week and I have to pass it if I want to get a good chance getting into collage. And I'm strangely clam...Yeah...Quick question what is the strangest thing that happened to you? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. Enough of me talking about my life. Lets get into the story shall we? One more thing sorry if this isn't the best chapter ,but its plays a role in the future. **

* * *

_**Dream**_

_A man with black hair and light skin came into vision. He was wearing a crown with gems implanted into it and reddish robe cover his body. He looks like a king from the way he dressed. He was holding a large sliver sword with gems implanted on its black handle. Blood dripping down his forehead and down his blade. He turn around to face me with blackish blood dripping down his eyes. Fear and anger wash upon me as the King step closer and closer to me. I know who I'm facing. I try to move ,but I can't like someone glued me to the ground. I look at my arm and legs to find out I'm chained to the ground. With no chance to escape. Without any control of my body I start tugging the steel chain trying to break free. With every try I feel bolts of electricity running though my veins into my heart. I screech out in pain with every bolts of electricity running though my veins. As time passes by to me it feels like years. Blood slowly drip down from my mouth and slowly drop to the grayish ground. I look up to see the King grinning as he jam his blade into my shoulders. I bit my lip trying not to howler in pain and hoping he would give up. Nothing would go the way I want to. Luck isn't by my side. Nor the world is._

_"Young Knight, you will do my betting whether you like it or not. " The King spoke with bitterness and evil in his voice. I glare at him as he pulls out a book with strange and yet familiar symbols. He spoke the words ,but I couldn't hear them. It only comes as a blur to my ears and my vision slowly become red and blurry. _

**_End of Dream_**

* * *

I wake up breathing rapidly as a layer of cold sweat form on my forehead. That dream seen way too familiar and yet I never had it before. Maybe I'm getting the memories of former knights before me? If that so than why am I getting them? The anxious feeling is building within me. Something isn't right..I need to find answers to my questions. I could ask Leanne...Wait no bad idea! I highly doubt she know about the legend. Than again the world hardly knows about it. Even if they did, they might think its not real. Shaking the thoughts out of my head. I gently wake Pichu up from his slumber. The small mouse slowly opens his eyes and greeted me by jumping onto my right shoulder.

"Hey Summer! You have two packages!"

Wait I don't remembering ordering anything? Shrugging it off as I walk downstairs to find Ben holding two packages with my name on it. He spots me and walks over handing me the packages. I look at him and offer a faint smile. "Thanks Ben"

"No problem" Ben smiles back as his cheeks turns slightly pink. I wonder whats that about? Shrugging it off as I walk over by a table and pull out my pocketknife. I carefully open the packages making sure I'm not damaging the items. I wonder who would sent this to me? As I open the package a wash of pure terror flashes though my face and Pichu's. Unfortunately Ben notice our reaction..

"Summer! Are you alright?"Ben shouts walking over by my side. Panicking I quickly close the packages and cover them from Ben's view. I turn to him giving him a fake smile while trying to act normal "Yea I'm fine Ben! Thanks for asking"

I didn't give him a chance to talk because I quickly grab packages and run upstairs into my room before locking it. I set the packages on my desk pushing away my papers. Once I was done, I reopen the package to check if I was seeing things...Nope I wasn't... Right in forth of me is a human heart. The second box contains an old book with a black cover and golden symbols. My heart is beating rapidly as I only manage to say "What kind of sick joke is this!?"

While looking at the book I notice something next to the heart. Next to it is a bloody stained letter. I pick it up and starts reading it.

_' Join me or else your friends would pay the price!' _

A threat letter from who? I look at the book wondering what it is. Not long before I realize what in forth of me...In a soft whisper I spoke "The Book of The Dead."

What is it doing here?! Who sent it to me? Was it the same person who sent me the heart? Something tells me its not. Questions rushes trough my mind as I pick up the book. Somehow it feels like the book belongs to me. I heard about it, but I never would have thought I would get my hands on it. Once more I check the packages and sigh to find nothing useful. I turn my head to the heart wondering what the hack to do with it.

"We have to tell the other Summer!" Pichu looks at me with his eye widen.

"No" I calmly say as I walk over to grab a chair and sitting down with the book in hand.

"No?! Someone is threatening you! And you're not going to do anything about it?!" Pichu exclaims falling down from shock.

"Be careful Pichu" I pick up the small yellow mouse and place him on my head. "And if I did tell them than I would be putting them in even more danger. Trust me on this one"

"Ok fine, but what are we going to do with the heart?" Pichu ask.

"Eat it of course. We need to eat don't we" I state calmly trying not to laugh or show any emotions.

"What?!" Pichu shout nearly falling off until I catch him "We can't do that!"

"I'm only kidding" I chuckle as I open the book. Something in the book drawn me to a page and starts reading it out loud " Follow the path your heart chooses and you can't do it alone without compassion "

What? That weird and why would they put it there? That has nothing to do with the book...Well that I know of...Follow the path that my heart chooses? Why is this so special? Why am I so drawn to it? A darkish light appears in forth of me.

"What did you do?!" Pichu exclaim fearing for the worse.

The darkness feels so welcoming and I couldn't help it, but to stick my hand in there. It was warm and I feel it hugging me giving me comfort like a mother would do with her child. I sense a heart beating on the palm of my hand and warm breathes. Its like I'm holding a living thing. Than I stick my other hand in there and pull it out. In my hand rest a baby creature. Spikes at the end of each bony wing and golden stripes though its black body. A purple gem placed on its chest giving the creature life. Its head resembles a bird and dragon mix together. It had sharp claws at the end of each leg and three small spikes in the middle of its beak. The creature looks up at me and jumps off my hand and starts nuzzling me. Something about this creature seen familiar and a smile form on my lips "Welcome back Skull"

Wait how do I know her name and gender? More question to add to my list.

Pichu looks at me with a confuse expression on his face "You know her? And what creature is she? I never seen a pokemon like that"

"To tell you the truth I don't know myself, but I feel like I know her all of my life. And I'm pretty sure she isn't a pokemon." I watch Skull slowly climbs on my shoulders as the scent of decaying fills the air. Pichu and I gag along with Skull. "Now what are we going to do with a heart? We have to get rid of it before anyone notice"

"How are you so calm? When there a human heart in your room along with a creature we never seen before" Pichu ask feeling sick.

"Maybe because I'm not normal or I lost my sanely when I was younger. Or maybe a bit of both" I shrug as I pick the package noticing the heart starts to beat. "This is sick and I feel bad for the person who was murdered. He will pay"

Wow the irony I'm a murder who wants to kill another murder. Maybe this is because I'm so clam. I done this so much that I gotten used to it.

Skull jumps off my shoulder and runs to the package with the heart in it. Before I could stop her, she ate the heart right in forth of us...

"Or we could feed it to Skull" Pichu sweat drop as she climbs into bed and quickly falling asleep like nothing happened...

"Well than we don't have to feed her anything soon" I joke trying to look at the bright side of things. A question bounds around my mind as we start laughing. Will the King return?


	4. Chapter 3: Murder Mission?

**I don't own pokemon! If I did than why would I be here writing ****_fanfictions? _**

**Anyways I finally finished the act test and hopefully I did well. Until then I'm here if you like it or not! Now let get into this story shall we? **

**Chapter 3 Murder Mission?**

* * *

I walk downstairs and was about to open the forth door until someone put their hand on my shoulder stopping me in my tracks. I turn around to see Leanne staring at me "Summer we need to talk"

"Sure" I reply as I start to feel a bit nervous. I follow Leanne into her lab or study room or whatever you want to call it. I don't care right now! I notice everyone is here and even Professor Hasting...This got to be serious if he here and hopefully its not another lecture...Let just say we don't get along..I leave at that point as I shake my head and walk near Ben waiting patiently. Whatever they want it have to be important or else I become even more insane. Is that even possible? Right now that not important and I could feel someone staring at my soul. I look over at Nema and her eyes tells me 'Your not off the hook yet' I gulp and I wave nervously at Nema secretly hoping she didn't tell them...

Professor Hasting step forward and clear his throat getting everyone's attention "You may be wondering why I call you here"

Everyone nods waiting for him to continue.

"There a new evil organization rising and we know very little details about it" Professor Hasting pulls out a cream file from his lab coat and placing it on the table for everyone to see. "Ben would you do the honors and open it"

Ben nods as he opens the files revealing a couple of pictures and spread them across the surface of the table. Most of them look pretty familiar...When Ben put the last picture down. My heart skip a beat and fear runs trough my body. It was a picture of a man with brown spiky hair and amber brown eyes. A scar runs down his face to his shoulder. Memories flow like a river and the man in forth of me is my dad...I hold the urge to run off and cry ,but it took all my willpower to control my emotions.

"As you may seen those are pictures of murdered people seven years ago." Professor Hasting explains as he pace back and forth. My heart is beating rapidly with every words he shot at us. Praying he wouldn't say the words.

Everyone nods and waits as I try to calm myself down. On the outside I'm calm ,but inside I'm freaking out. You wouldn't believe how awful I feel right now. I took their life...

"I believe those murders have to do with the team ,but I also believe the murderer is still out there and he or she is a threat. Your job is to track that person down at the same time find out more information about the new team. I have a feeling the murderer is here in Oblivia region." Professor Hasting explains as he stares at everyone for a short period of time.

"Um...Sir how many were killed?" Ben ask.

Guilt washes over my body as he answer Ben's question "My best guess around 500-2000 people were killed by the same person"

Maybe I should turn myself in...But than again I'm the only one who knows the evil team better than anyone...Team Dark Flame...

"So many people were killed...Who ever they are! Summer and I will find that person and bring them to justice!" Ben growls snapping me out of my thoughts as I turn to him with a shock expression. His face is red from anger and his friendly eyes is replaced with pure hatred.

"Yea" I hesitantly reply acting normal. I'm glad about the acting lessons my dad gave me. At times like this its pretty helpful.

Everyone turns to Ben surprise from his outburst and I wouldn't blame them. Ben is normally a sweet boy with a gentle heart. To make him mad like that is rare or something unforgivable happened. I know he mad at me and even if he doesn't know it. I know I have to calm him down somehow. Without thinking I grab his hands and squeeze it telling him 'Its alright.' He calm down immediately once my hands made contact and his cheeks turn a noticeable pink. Wonder whats that about?

"You know you and Ben would make a great pair" Nema tease as blood rushes up to my cheeks and I quickly let Ben's hand go. I regain control of myself before a blush appear on my cheek.

"Dude! We're just friends! Nothing more or less" I reply feeling slightly disappointed for some unknown reason. I'm really hoping I'm not developing feelings for him. Plus why would he like me? There are a tons of girls better than me! I'm just a murder...A person who enjoys killing others...I'm afraid that one day I would snap and kill him...I don't want anymore people getting hurt because of me...Than again the feeling of blood splashes over me and bloody screams is music to my ears. The fear shown in people's eyes before I kill them slowly and painfully. Begging to set free and the feeling of addiction wanting to kill more people. A grin slowly appears on my face as the thought of killing reaches my brain. The rash feeling I get and the craving for blood. Wait! NO! Bad Summer! I can't be thinking of that! I shake the thought off my head as the other look at me oddly. I just laugh nervously "What? Are we here to stare at me all day or are we here to get our mission?"

"Anyways Summer and Ben I want you to track down the murderer and capture him or her for questioning" Professor Hasting order as I look at him.

"Um...Sir how are we suppose to track down a murderer?" I ask acting like I have no idea whats going on.

"Yea, Summer has a point sir" Ben reply as Professor Hasting sighs and drags us out of the door.

"I don't care how! Just do it!" Professor Hasting orders as he close the door shut. This is going to be fun...

Sighing I walk down the stairs with Ben making small talk and Pichu teasing me about him. I wonder how long does it take for them to realize the murderer is right in forth of them this whole time? Than again I'm glad they didn't so I can continue killing other people. Blood dripping down from my knife into my hands and grinning at the well done job I did. Ugh! Why do those thoughts keep coming back?! All I want is to live to my new life and leave that behind...I push the thoughts out of my head as Ben continues to talk to me about the murder. I didn't say much just a nod here and there. I wasn't really paying attention to him. My thoughts goes to my dad and my job being the Dark Knight. Nema was right it does sound better. I wonder is the King returning?

"Summer what your family like?" Ben ask snapping me out of my thoughts.

Well my dad is a psychopath who kills anyone in his way and trained me to kill. My mom died while trying to protect me and my brother and sister was killed. My dad killed my grandmother...So yea that what happened ,but I'm couldn't tell him that...Not yet anyways. "They're fine like a normal everyday family" The more I lie the more I protect him. I still feel bad for it ,but I'm doing this for his own good.

"I see and what was life like before you became a ranger?" Ben ask. Boy he asking a lots of questions lately.. I wonder whats up with that? My past isn't something I want to talk about. Someone like me doesn't need sympathy. Once a killer always a killer. I don't deserve to live and the world is better off without me. There are times I can't control myself. I hate killing and yet _she _loves it. I'm insane like my father. At the back of my head I hear a familiar giggle.

_'No matter how hard you try. You will never escape your true self.'~ _The voice continues to giggles.

'Hello other me' I mentally growl.

_' I know you love killing deep down~' _Other me continues to giggles.

'Shut up! Or I rip your heart out and feed it to the Mightyenas!'

_'You wouldn't dare because we're the same person. If you do that then you would die as well~' _

'At least the world would be safe from me!'

_'I'm in the mood of killing. I wonder what would he look like cover in blood~'_

'Don't you dare! Leave Ben out of this!'

_'You can't go against me! Your too weak~'_

'Your right about that ,but it doesn't mean I wouldn't put up a fight!'

"Summer is there something wrong?" Ben snaps me out of my thoughts once more. I look around and notice we're alright outside.

"Huh? Oh sorry Ben I was just got lost in my thoughts again" I reply forcing a smile on my lips. He doesn't need to know. The world doesn't need killers like me. I don't need love or comfort. The darkness in my heart will never be set free. Emotions washes over me ,but I hold it in. I don't want to cry in forth of Ben.

"Summer I know something is up" Ben stop me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine Ben" I reply kind of cold. I turn to face him with an emotionless face on.

"Summer! I know you better than anyone and if something is bugging you. I can't stand you being like this. Something isn't right and you know it! I wish you open up more...I care a lot about you" Ben stares at me in the eyes full of concern and another emotion I can't tell what it is.

Blood rushes up to my cheek once everything soaks in. My heart skip a beat as he pulls me into a hug. Tears falls down my eyes staining Ben's shirt. For some reason I feel safe near him and he put his hand on my back rubbing it. Trying to calm me down and its working.

_'How weak you need a guy to calm yourself down'~_

The thoughts of killing surrounds me head and its more powerful because of my emotions. I push him away and run off as my vision becomes a blur. I have to get out of here before its too late..._She_ back...


	5. Chapter 4: Nema Know! Death?

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story. **

**Hey welcome back! And sorry for the wait. I wrote about this chapter ,but didn't like it so I kept writing it until I felt satisfied. Lets get into this story shall we?**

* * *

**Summer's P.O.V**

I blink twice as I stare at the bloody knife in my hands. I look down and notice my clothing is soaking with blood. I gasp as I stare at the corpse of dead man and look back at my hands. _She _struck again...I quickly drop the knife on the ground. I walk closer to have a better look at the corpse. The man couldn't been older than thirty and her was shirtless...Tears threatens to spills from my eyes as my memories of the event slowly flow in my mind...He was a rapist..and I was about to be his next victim...His guts are exposed and his arms and legs been cut off in the most painful way. I was running away from Ben to only to be met by darkness. Once I woke up I saw a man on me shirtless smirking. He was about to remove my shirt and bra ,but _she_ took over and killed him in the most painful way as possible before he could do you know what... Pichu is next to me shivering in fear...Why? Why does this always happen to me?! I never wanted to be a murderer and why couldn't I have a normal life like other people in my age. Tears spill from my eyes as I ball my hands into a fist and punch the ground creating a small crater. Blood pour down my knuckles ,but I don't care. Pain is the way for me to escape my life and many people don't know I cut myself every week. I should have remain dead! I should have never been brought back to life! Everywhere I go people died because of me! I don't deserve to be the Hero of Oblivia or the Dark Knight.

_'That was fun~ But you may want to run~' _

Damn it! She right! I scoop up Pichu in my arms and the knife as I run away before anyone can spot me. I don't remember how I ended up in the middle of the forest ,but I don't care. My eyes are clouded by tears as I run farther and farther away. I spot a cave and dash inside collapsing to my knees. Pichu hops out of my arms and looks at me in shock and a bit of terror in his eyes. I wouldn't blame him. I would be the same once I found out that my partner is a murderer...

"You can go if you want...I'm sure you hate me by now..." I whisper softly as I stare at the bloody knife in my hand. It had a black handle with craving of human skulls and the sliver blade is lighter than a normal knife. This make attacking foes quicker and its easy to control. No matter how many time I try to get rid of it. It always comes back to me like it was a part of me.

"No" Pichu reply shaking his head. I look at him in surprise before it turns into a frown. I whine as I piercing my skin with the knife. "Summer what are you doing?!" He knocks the blade off my hands and looks at me worry.

"Why do you care and why are you still here?" I ask looking at the ground not wanting to make eye contact.

"Because I'm your partner and I care a lot about you!" Pichu exclaim " A murderer or not! You will still be my friend until the end!"

A small smile form on my lips as I stand up and walk farther in the cave to find a small lake. I need to clean myself before I could go back. It would be just plain dumb of me to come in cover in blood and say 'Hey I'm back! What for dinner?' I can't have that happening! I'm not stupid! Sighing I jump in the lake splashing Pichu in the process. The icy cold water felt good against my skin ,but good things must come to an end. I climb out not caring if I'm freezing cold. I quickly bandage my wounds as Pichu jumps on my head once more. Once I finished I walk out of the cave as my memories of my death flashes though my mind. To tell you the truth I wasn't suppose to be alive ,but Arceus gave me one more chance to correct the wrong. It comes with a cost for my life. Once I defeat or kill my father I must return to the world of the dead...I died five years ago..No one knows about this ,but me and Arceus...Not even my pokemon...

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_I fought against a men and killed him with a slash from my knife cutting him in half. I grinned as I finished off his son/witness. Before I could leave I heard a gunshots. Next thing I knew a bullet went though my heart and everything went black. I dropped my knife and collapsed. I woke up and saw I was in front of Arceus himself...Realizing I'm dead made me happy. _

_"The Dark Knight you finally came" Arceus said as I waited for him to continue "You killed many people which is unforgivable!" _

_He glared at me with pure hatred before his eyes soften a bit "You will be given one more chance to correct the wrong ,but it comes with a price." _

_I nodded knowing what he going to say. _

_"Once you defeat your father you have to go back to the world of the dead. Once you died you have to pay the price because of your actions" Arceus explained._

**_End of Flashback._**

* * *

After that event the rest was a blur. I don't remember what happened because Arceus blocked that part of the memory...Shaking the thoughts off my head as I run back to Rand's house to only to be met by a bone crashing hug.

"Summer! Where were you been?! I was worry sick about ya!" Ben exclaim as a blush form on my cheeks. My heart is beating faster and faster. We remain like this for a while before I pull away. I feel disappointed and something in my head 'click'. I have a crush on him?! I look down trying to cover up my blush ,but something tells me that Pichu is smirking.

"Sorry to make you worry" I state than remembering I haven't put the knife away. Shoot! Good thing the other didn't notice or else I would have a lot of explaining to do. "Hey what that over there!" Everyone turn around as I quickly hid the knife in my pocket inside my jacket. I try to sneak away ,but Nema caught me in time and drag me away. She block the door so I would escape and stare at me.

"Summer you have a lot of explaining to do!" Nema carefully stares at me "And I want the full truth!"

"Are you sure about this?" I ask hoping she would change her mind. She nods as I sigh "OK, but your not going to like this and don't tell anyone"

Before I knew it I told everything how I became the Dark Knight and my father. I left out the part I died at one point. Each word I spoke my throat felt like daggers piercing it. Without realizing tears spill from my eyes and I don't care. Guilt washes over my body as the pain I felt returns. Pichu and Nema was shocked hearing about my past and the pain I went though...

"You're a murderer?!" Nema exclaim before covering her mouth.

"Unfortunately yes" I sigh as I wipe the tears off my red stained face. "You could turn me in for all I care and its all my fault"

It was quiet only the sound of me sodding before Nema looks at me with determination in her eyes "No it isn't Summer! It was your sick father! Now I understand why you don't talk about your past..."

Before I could reply to that a bloody scream fills the air.

"Where the Dark Knight! Bring her to me and no one gets hurt!"

Oh no please don't tell its what I think it is! I dash trough the hall and grab my sword. Nema isn't far from me. I have an uneasy feeling in my stomach and gasp what I saw once I opened the door.


End file.
